


Dein Fehler

by junkiep (heixiezi)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heixiezi/pseuds/junkiep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your head, your duties in Dortmund and his in Gelsenkirchen weren't a problem. You knew that life was hard as it was, but together, you promised you would find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dein Fehler

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my girl Maya, my queen HGRising and Contra. (Because I miss her.)

Maybe your first mistake was to think that everything was okay when you knew that it wasn't.

The start was not a good one. You were drunk and so was he. You talked, you laughed, you stole a few glances at him every time you could because you couldn't get enough of his easy smile and sparkling eyes. He kissed you. (Or, in a bright moment of courage, you kissed him. Not that you remember.)

Things always seemed so right whenever you were together. The kisses continued, - of course - and eventually they evolved into something else. Something you prefered to call love. To you, that funny thing your heart did every time he smiled _like that_ (that one secret smile you adored) at you, was love.

Because you fell in love with him, eventually. And so he fell in love with you. Or at least you thought so.

In your head, your duties in Dortmund and his in Gelsenkirchen weren't a problem. You knew that life was hard as it was, but together, you promised you would find a way.

But he was the first to break the promise when he said he'd met someone. You felt lost, but you tried (you forced yourself) to be okay because you loved him. Or at least you thought so.

Maybe your second mistake was deciding to not let go.

Now you were the captain of your team. You defended your black and yellow with the pride and the passion of a soldier. And so did he with his royal blue. You knew that things were harder now. You had responsibilities and so did he.

Deep inside, you thought he was still _yours_ (you knew that he was somehow, because the lie was sweeter to believe in) and you tried to pretend that the distance between you two was nothing. And you were wrong.

_"Mats, hi. It's me. Benni. I know that you probably don't wanna talk to me right now but I have to tell you something and it's important. I... I'm sorry. I just called to tell you that I'm getting married in a few months and... I'd like you to come. For me. Please, call me back, okay? I... Bye."_

It was 3 in the morning. You couldn't sleep. You cried until the dawn, when the ache in your head forced you to rest at least for a while. You never called back, and neither did he.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.


End file.
